Dias de Inverno
by Artur Pendragon
Summary: Mostra um fim de semana de Harry em Hogwarts, Hogsmeade Observações: Esta fic foi escrita,publicada e ocorre antes de Reliquias da Morte, logo,ela é pós Enigma do Príncipe


_**Dias de Inverno**_

Ele estava na sala comunal da Grifinória,que agora estava vazia,pois já era de madrugada. Diante da lareira,Harry via a dança das chamas laranja e vermelho-vivas.A área circular em que se encontrava parecia fosse pelo silêncio,algo que nunca estava presente quando ele era abordado por suas fãs, garotas muito mais novas do que ele,que almejavam receber um autógrafo,um toque de mão,um beijo na bochecha,ou apenas um olhar interessado.

Ou então a razão de tudo ali estar tão tranquilo fosse à ausência de Ron e Hermione brigando e amando-se ao mesmo olhando as chamas parecia confortante. O instigava a pensar ou o quê o instigava,ele sabia que era algo ligado à coisa ligada à magia.

Harry levantou-se da poltrona,foi em direção à chamas começaram a sentiu um leve cheiro de incenso na -se da lareira e olhou por toda a sala.

Uma jovem estava parada em um dos primeiros degraus que leva va para o dormitório a meia escuridão não se podia ver o seu rosto.

-Você também não consegue dormir?-dissera ela.

Harry a viu terminar de descer as escadas,o cheiro de incenso tornou-se mais forte.

-Ultimamente passo todas as horas da madrugada acordado.

A luz das chamas iluminou por um momento a percebeu pouca coisa que foi iluminada:

A pele branca do braço envolto por um tecido azul,provavelmente a manga do robe.

-E é preciso iluminar melhor este lugar,não acha?- disse a jovem.

Então dez velas acesas surgiram no velho lustre de bronze que ficava no centro da sala.

-Ô...Olá,Ginny.-disse Harry,surpreso.

-Melhorei bastante em feitiços convocató preciso pronunciar as palavras.

Ela sorriu de um modo maroto,Harry sentou-se na poltrona que anteriormente estava caminhou em sua direção ,apresentava a sua face livre de preocupações e uma ligeira -se na cadeira em frente de Harry.

Sua aparência era de quem já está preparado para dormir;o macio roupão azul sobre a camisola,o chinelo de rosinhas azuis,o frouxo laçarote de fita também azul prendendo os cabelos ruivos,a pele tão limpa,tão brilhante,cheirando a sabonete provavelmente azul,tudo de um azul tão claro,tudo tão vago,tão .

-Algo errado,Harry?

Ele desviou o rosto para não ver o de Ginny.

-Não...-ele pousou em silêncio e voltou a falar antes de Ginny tocar-lhe as mãos.-Estava pensando em você.

-Em mim?

Ela agarrou um livro que estava sobre a mesa,para,talvez explicar o porquê de ter estendido o braço.

-Não somente em você.Sabe que estamos em guerra...

A ruiva concordou com um movimento da cabeça.

-Estava me lembrando de algumas coisas da minha muito de ter uma penseira...

-Quais lembranças?Se não se sente incomodado em me contar.

-Claro que não.

Harry sentiu novamente o cheiro de incenso.

-De onde vem este cheiro?

Ele olhou esperançoso e aflito pela sala.

-Cheiro?Lembra incenso, não é?

Harry olhou para Ginny e a viu tirar do bolso do roupão uma pequena sacola,que apertava com os dedos.

-O que é isso?

-Isto é uma bolsa dos para ter um sono a coloco debaixo do travesseiro e hoje,parece que não tem efeito.

Ela guardou a bolsa dentro do bolso do roupão.

-Por que tem esse cheiro tão...agradável?

-Dentro desta bolsa há ervas aromáticas que ajudam a ter bons a camomila, hortelã,marcela...

-Isso me lembra o chá das cinco que minha tia tomava junto das eu não imaginava entrar numa escola de magia...Ela me deixava só em casa, nesse horário meu tio estava no trabalho e meu primo Dudley se ocupava em quebrar os seus brinquedos.

Ginny observou Harry falar com tristeza.

-Era época em que eu não me preocupava com nada, a não ser com os estudos trouxas e a esperança de que alguma boa pudesse me tirar dali.

-Mas você está em Hogwarts e é um grande bruxo!

Ginny se aproximou dele e o abraçou.

Ele levantou o rosto e olhou para ela.

Ela se parecia com uma figura angelical que ele havia visto há muito tempo em um quadro.

-Sim... mas não sou completamente um bruxo!

Harry soltou-se dos braços derm Ginny,levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou para a porta que levava para o dormitório masculino.

-Já vai dormir?Você me disse que ia me falar sobre suas lembranças

-Havia me esquecido.-disse ele parando em frente à porta.

Ele retornou para onde estava Ginny.

Ficou parado e em pé,atrás do espaldar da poltrona em que estava sentado.

-Você se lembra quando eu era apossado pelo espírito de Voldemort?

-Espírito?

-Quero dizer,quando eu não conseguia afastá-lo da minha mente e me atormentava em sonhos?  
ê acordava suando frio,falando em língua de cobra e sem ter consciência do que s estava acontecendo...

-Eu repetia sempre as mesmas palavras em língua de cobra...

-A mesma?Pensei que você falava palavras diferentes...

-Mas é a mesma gostaria de saber o significado.

Harry se afastou do espaldar e foi até a janela coberta por uma cortina vermelho-sangue próximo à lareira,ele acariciou o tecido da cortina.

-Não noites sonhava que percorria uma estrada de pedras amarelas,estava uma noite escura e essas pedras iluminavam o meu caminho...

Ele estendeu a cortina e viu o céu esbranquiçado e enevoado,ainda apresentando uma meia lua prateada.

-Está amanhecendo...

Ele colou o rosto no vidro da janela e observou a paisagem,as árvores que estavam próximas ao lago congelado estavam cobertas pela neve que começava a derreter.

-Então,enquanto caminhava pela estrada,árvores surgiram,fechando o meu o caminho. Assumindo formas grotescas,assustadoras e melancólicas.

-O que isso pode significar?-ele ouviu a voz de Ginny.

-Não sei .Mas sei que há mais coisas nesse sonho que eu não consigo me lembrar.

-Harry...acredito que agora você tem que menos um temos uma reunião na Sala Precisa,não?  
o que fazer.

Harry afastou-se da janela e viu Ginny em pé,próxima a ele.

Ela estava segurando a bolsa dos sonhos .

-Conte-me sobre suas lembranças em outro dia, tudo bem?

Ginny segurou o braço de Harry,um longo branco,e depositou em sua mão um pouco amorenada a bolsa dos sonhos.

-Espero que você tenha mais sorte.

Ela disse lançando um olhar para o que havia na mão de Harry.

Ele sorriu para ela.

Acordou tarde no sabádo.

Ao dirigir-se à porta que o levava para fora do dormitório percebe que ainda vestia transfigura sua roupa no uniforme da Grifinó as escadas com pressa, ele não percebe dois vultos no final do corredor.

O salão principal está numa algazarra só.Era estranho para ele,ver que apesar da guerra as casas estavam quatro longas mesas das casas ainda separavam os alunos,mas todos presentavam cordialidade com o próximo e um ou outro saía para conversar brevemente com algum aluno de outra mesa.

Ao sentar-se ao lado de Ron,Harry vê que a poltrona de Dumbledore está também não estava entre os professores.

-Minerva deve ter ido à Reunião da Comunidade Britânica.-disse Hermione -O novo ministro tem demonstrado dificuldade em pôr ordem no Ministério e comunicar à comunidade mágica que Hogwarts é segura.

-Espero que continue segura.-disse Ron enquanto bebia iogurte.

Harry come um sanduíche de frango enquanto ouvia os colegas comentarem sobre as últmas notícias de Voldemort e o Ministério.

Harry sente ser observado. Ele move o rosto para o lado direito,mas não vê ninguém com atitude suspeita.

Somente uma pessoa que ele não sabe identificar,sentada à mesa dos corvinais ,usando um chapéu extremamente exótico,de cor roxo berrante,enorme, com um corvo de pelúcia no topo.

Quando ele se volta para a mesa,vê que Ginny sentou-se à sua frente.

-Conseguiu dormir,Harry?- perguntou Ginny

muito bem.

Harry estende seu braço para Ginny e segura sua mão.

Ela segura o pulso do outro braço de Harry,um braço macio e com uma penugem morena.

Ginny expressa um sorriso maroto.

Harry sente-se feliz.

O sinal bate,e algum tempo depois,como é como é comum nos sabádos,alguns alunos vão à vila de Hogsmeade. Com Harry e Ginny não é diferente.

Eles aproveitam o clima frio para passearem pela à rua principal ,passaram pela Zonko´s Logros e Brincadeiras,onde puderam ver dois gêmeos altos e ruivos,Ginny deu um olá para Fred e Jorge,que cumprimentaram e convidaram Harry a visitar a sua loja no Beco Diagonal,estavam orgulhosos pela loja ter prosperado tanto em pouco passaram pelo correiro,viraram uma rua lateral,onde viram uma pequena casa de chá,de onde saía vapor pelas janelas.

Começara a chover,pingos grossos e frios batiam no rosto e nuca de Harry.

-Vamos tomar um café?- perguntou Ginny,quando a chuva começou a cair com mais intensidade.

-Vamos.-disse Harry olhando para a casa de chá e deixando Ginny o levar até lá.

O lugarzinho continuava apertado e cheio de vapor,onde tudo parecia ter sido decorado com laços e babadinhos em tons pasté escuro,a não ser pelas velas que ficavam sobre as mesinhas circulares.

Nas paredes e no teto,estrelas pintadas por tinta provavelmente mágica ,cintilavam e fazia parecer que a loja estava no meio de um céu noturno.

Harry fascinou-se,afinal,ainda brilhava lá fora um fraco sol amarelo.

Ginny escolhera sentar em uma mesa coberta por uma toalha lilás bordada,próxima a duas mesas vazias e ao lado de uma janela pouco embaçada.

Ao atravessar o ambiente até chegar a ela,Harry correu os olhos pela loja,ele viu que havia somente casais ,poucas pessoas de mãos abriu um sorriso alegre e ao sentar-se em frente a ela, Ginny deu-lhe um beijo no lado esquerdo da testa.

-Gostou da decoração?- perguntou Ginny

-Realmente interessante.- Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Ginny.-Apesar de eu não gostar muito daqui.  
Ginny se soltou uma risada gostosa,estendeu sua mão e segurou a de Harry.

-Ah,Harry...Esse lugar me é tão aconchegante...Sabe,parece tão ideal para o encontro de dois jovens que se gostam.E...

-O que posso servir a vocês,queridos?-perguntou Madame Puddifoot

Harry percebera que ela não mudara,mesmo usando os cabelos negros com três tranças negras e brilhantes,ela apresentava o mesmo porte corpulento e usava vestes roxa e lilás.

-Dois cafés.-pediu Ginny

No intervalo que levou os cafés chegarem,Harry ficou observando o ambiente que se via pela janela pouco embaç retirou o cachecol e o pôs sobre o espaldar de sua cadeira.

Lá fora,ele via seus colegas de escola caminharem apressadamente,a chuva se solidificara e começara a nevar,observou um cristal de neve escorrer no vidro da janela.

A pessoa que vira no Salão Principal usando um enorme chapéu roxo o observava,ou parecia lhe olhou para Ginny que com os dedos brincava em passá-los sobre os bordados da aquela pessoa estivesse olhando para Ginny.

Foi o que Harry retornou seu olhar para o ambiente lá fora,mas não via mais a pessoa,aliás,não havia ninguém pelas ruas.

Quando Madame Puddifoot retornou com duas xícaras fumegantes de café,depois que Ginny bebericou do seu café,Harry a ouviu terminou o seu comentário do lugar:

-E sei que você teve uma má experiência com .

Harry quase se engasgou.

-Na época da ditadura Umbridge,as pessoas que estavam aqui no dia que você estava com a Cho,comentaram na escola e isso chegou a mim.

Ginny tomou outro gole,ainda passando os dedos sobre o bordado,e continuou comentando sobre o desastre amoroso de Harry como se aquilo fosse algo muito natural.

-Entendo que não goste de ficar num lugar onde o seu primeiro encontro foi um tente ter uma visão diferente daqui,sim?

Ginny sorriu para sorriso que sempre gostara de ver desde que a conhecera.

-Tem razão, Ginny.

-Não!- ela disse em tom baixo.

Ela chegou perto do ouvido de Harry:-Chame-me daquele nome.

-Ce-re-ji-nha.-Harry disse demoradamente,sílaba por sílaba.-Você tem razão,Cerejinha.

Ginny terminou o seu café e segurou as mãos de Harry.

-Meu guapo!- ela disse num sotaque forçado de espanhol.

Ela lhe deu um beijo no lado direito da testa,próxima à cicatriz.

Eles passaram algum tempo ainda conversando,pois Ginny pedira um novo café

Quando saíram da cafeteria,eles se envolveram em seus cachecóis,ambos percorreram um caminho que os levaria até a Dedosdemel.

Durante o caminho,encontraram um homem idoso,alto e magro e de barbas e cabelos cor de trigo tocando um lado dele,um homem baixinho,atarracado,de cabelos e barbas negras,vestindo uma armadura e segurando um machado,que ameaçava atacar quem não pagasse por alguns nuques por ouvir a música.

Havia uma dúzia de pessoas o ouvindo tocar.

Harry pôde ouvir dos presentes que a música era diferente para cada pessoa.

No momento que chegaram à Dedosdemel,Harry comentou à Ginny que a música que ouvira era o som de fenixes irlandesas dissera que escutara o barulho das ondas do mar.

A doceria estava pôde ver Ron comendo uma barra de chocolate recheado de mousse e creme cozido e Hermione bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada.

-Harry !- Ron acenou.-Pode vir se sentar aqui.

Harry e Ginny foram até eles.

-Fique aqui,Cerejinha.-Harry sorriu.-Posso buscar os doces.O que você gostaria?

-Delícias gasosas.

-Certo.

Harry espremeu-se entre os alunos de terceiro e quarto ano,que estavam curiosos em experimentar todos os doces que haviam e mais alguns que acabavam de chegar à doceria e falav-se que seriam as novas sensações

Retornou à mesa uns dez minutos depois,sentou-se ao lado de Ginny que já começara a se deliciar com o sorvete de frutas que fazia levitar.

-Amanhã temos uma reunião na Sala Precisa.-disse Hermione.-Encontrei uns documentos que falam de objetos de alto valor que perteceram aos quais deles, podem ser Horcruxes e se há em Hogwarts ou no Ministério da Magia.

-Bom trabalho,Hermione.-disse Harry que acariciava os cabelos de Ginny.

-Esta é a Hermione que conheç pesquisando e estudando.-disse Ron ,ele a abraçou.

Os quatro bons amigos,e assumidos namorados,passaram a tarde divagando sobre a vida de Voldemort,mas falavam muito baixo quando entravam nesse assunto,de um momento ao outro o assunto era a escola e o clima não esperado.

Eles retornaram ao castelo quando o sol já começava a pôr-se,não havia nenhum sinal negativo,nem animais noturnos apareceram para dar boas-vindas à noite.

Da janela de seu quarto,Harry observou o lago congelado ,que se assemelhava e muito com um espelho de prata,as árvores que estavam cobertas aqui e ali pela neve e os pinheiros davam a impressão de que eram mais fortes nesta época do ano.

Ele conseguira novamente dormir com a ajuda da bolsa dos sonhos de Ginny.

O domingo manteve a aparência dos pinheiros,que agora,pelo inicio da tarde, estavam completamente brancos e quase inexistentes na imensidão branca que havia na Floresta Proibida e nos seus o almoço,Harry não viu ninguém com um chapéu roxo,comeu tranquilamente,rindo das piadas que Ron recentemente aprendera e ultimamente gabava-se de ter recebido um convite para ingressar no time de quadribol Chuddley Cannons.

Mais tarde foi para o sétimo andar,passou três vezes por um trecho de parede uma porta muito lustrosa na a maçaneta de latão,abriu a porta e entrou numa sala espaçosa,iluminada por archotes paredes cobertas por estantes mostravam os emesmos livros que estudara e ensinara há mais de dois anos naquela sala.

O grupo aumentou desde que todos receberam surpresos,a notícia de que Voldemort realmente estava vivo e que Dumbledore morrera.Há alguns meses a AD era formada somente por grifinórios,corvinais e lufa-lufanos,mas agora os sonserinos haviam se unido à AD.O motivo,era que a maioria dos sonserinos não eram realmente perversos. São somente jovens que almejavam se destacar mais na escola,seja pela popularidade,pelos estudos,mostrar aos colegas o quanto são bons naquilo que fazem,como por exemplo, cuidar de pelúcios ou preparar uma poção dificil.

Ainda mais agora que Harry precisava saber mais sobre as já começara a apresentar a característica que quase fez o Chapéu Seletor o levar à Sonserina.

Ele pôde ver na penumbra da sala que havia jovens da sonserina e lufa-lufa treinando feitiços convocatórios,Harry reconheceu dois garotos: Grão Pitchard e Kevin Whitby,que recentemente tornaram-se grandes amigos Lembrava-se agora do que o Chapéu Seletor dissera aos alunos em seu quinto ano,e parecia que agora,o seu desejo finalmente havia se concretizado. Hogwarts estava  
E atualmente os integrantes veteranos estudavam uma forma de impedir o Lord das Trevas de possuir um objeto precioso que estava escondido em algum lugar do Ministério.

Harry dirigiu-se a um pufe preto.

Quando ele olhou para o pufe laranja ao lado,viu Ron e Hermione enlaçados em um apertado abraço,se beijando vorazmente como se estivesse colados

-Olá.-disse Harry enquanto se acomodava no pufe preto que era demasiado macio.

-Harry...!-Hermione se assustara.

-Você demorou a chegar,justamente o líder do grupo...-Ron disse enquanto se ajeitava no pufe de modo que pudesse estar sentado e não deitado.

-E não devo satisfações ,não é Ron?Gostaria de saber porquê vocês não procuraram uma sala mais aconchegante para ficarem a sós.

-Nós tentamos,mas...- Hermione parecia pouco à vontade de falar no assunto.

-Mas já havia outras pessoas usando a sala,sabe...e muito mais à vontade do que nós .-Ron sorriu maliciosamente.

Hermione lhe puxou os cabelos vermelhos,parecia constrangida.

-E Ron queria estar lá!Não pense que não vi você babando pela Sarah Perks!

-Hermione,eu não estava babando,só admirando a cena.

-Cena?Ela estava se agarrando com Zacarias Smith,e de forma bem provocante como se...

-Respira,Hermione.-Harry balançou seus ombros.-O importante é que você e Ron estão juntos aqui e sós...quero dizer,de algum modo sós.

Harry se cansara de quantas vezes Ron e Hermione brigavam e o quanto foi difícil fazerem os dois manterem o namoro,já que sempre reclamavam das atitudes de um ou do outro.

Hermione calou-se e abraçou Ron,que acariciou seus espessos cabelos castanhos.

-Hermione,mostre ao Harry o pergaminho que fala sobre os objetos dos fundadores,aposto que ele está muito curioso.-disse Ron que continuava passando as mãos nos cabelos da moça.

Ela tirou de dentro da mochila uma pasta fina e dela tirou um papel velho e gasto,um pouco de poeira saiu do papel.

-Vejamos onde está escrito...-Hermione começou a pôr a mente a trabalhar,estudando o papel.

Enquanto falavam sobre o que continha no papel,mais estudantes entravam na Sala Precisa.

O treino com feitiços continuava.

Um corvinal conseguira petrificar seu colega,usando somente as mãos,já que arremesara por acidente sua varinha para o outro lado da sala.

Harry olhava esperançoso para a porta,a figura pequena e ruiva que tanto ansiava em ver ainda não chegara.

Porque tanto demorava a chegar?

Um minuto depois deste efêmero pensamento,a porta se abriu e um belo sorriso branco surgiu no rosto da moça ruiva que entrara.

Seu pomo de adão saltou-se.

Ela estava acompanhada por duas garotas que também tinham em seus peitos o brasão da Grifinó coisa inusitada fazia com que Ginny estivesse diferente.

Os cabelos rubros estavam soltos,tentando esconder objetos que adornavam as orelhas de garotas se dirigiram para um canto da sala,foram espiar dois sonserinos praticarem feitiços defensivos.

Harry levantou-se do pufe,chegou perto de Ginny e examinando com as mãos seu rosto e depois os cabelos,sentiu que ela usava novos brincos.

Eram pequeninos e vermelhos,exatamente semelhante à cereja.

E combinavam com com o colar de cereja de cera que ela carregava em seu pescoço.

Harry sorriu.

E o sorriso aos poucos tornou-se riso.

Ele encaminhou Ginny para sentar-se junto com ele no pufe preto e antes dela sentar-se nele,Harry disse:

-Engorgio!

O pufe cresceu consideravelmente de tamanho.

Quando sentaram-se juntos no pufe,Ginny lhe perguntara o motivo dele rir tanto.

-Por que simplesmente posso continuar lhe chamando de tanto de você.

-Que engraçado, por acaso eu aparecer vestida de rabanetes,seria uma rabanetinha?

-Rabanetinha,Ginny?-disse Ron rindo.-Você combina com morangos.O que acha de Moranguinha?Mamãe sempre lhe chamava de moranguinho quando lhe ensinava a escrever,não é mesmo? E você respondia: orango não!

Em poucos instantes o que fora um elogio e o que devia está acontecendo ali(o estudo do pergaminho de Hermione)se transformara numa brincadeira de chamar o outro por alguma fruta ou vegetal.E a brincadeira,como sempre,acabou em risadas.

Mas algo estranho aconteceu.

Quando Harry beijou os lábios de Ginny,ele observou uma imagem de um medalhão no pergaminho que Hermione estava estudando,seu rosto pareceu ter endurecido.

Ele fechou os olhos,começou a se contorcer e caiu no chão.

Ele não estava mais na Sala Precisa,mas num local muito afastado de Hogwarts.

O chão ardente e seco que caminhava o estava levando para um lugar deserto.

Enquanto andava,ele de por quê o chão estava lhe queimando os pés.

Era estranho...ele estava calçado na sala,mas nesse lugar desconhecido,não.

Podia ouvir seus amigos lhe chamarem,era um som afastado,mas podia ouvi-los.

Onde será que estavam? Onde ele estava?

Harry então viu uma face desfigurada levitando sobre o chão.

Seu rosto ainda era belo,conseguira destruir a cobra que,com a sua morte,lhe retirou os traços ofí perda de outro pedaço de sua alma causara a desfiguração no rosto.

Voldemort estava invadindo sua mente que não o deixva em paz pelo menos num domingo de descanso?

-O que posso fazer para tirá-lo deste sofrimento?- a doce voz de Ginny chegou aos seus ouvidos como um sussurro.-Voldemort o está pertubando.

Harry sentiu um calor terno em uma de suas mãos.

Era disso que precisava.

Voldemort possuía uma cobra coral enrolada nos pés e começou a falar em língua de cobra misturada com uma outra língua.

-Sei que você não quer ouça nossa conversa.-disse num sibilo.

-Você é muito perspicaz.-Voldemort sorriu,mostrando os caninos amarelos.-Mas temo lhe dizer que nem tudo é o que parece.

A face de Voldemort aos poucos,ganhou um corpo magro e envolvido por um tecido preto,mas continuava levitando.

-Eu preciso que você me diga sobre os meus Horcruxes,depois disso,os eliminarei de sua memóê sabe como sou uma ótimo obliviador.

-Não fornecerei nenhuma informação a você.-Harry disse devagarmente e com raiva,devido á dor que o chão lhe proporcionava.

Então Voldemort falou em uma língua estranha e sibilante,Harry não entendera o que ele dissera,mas percebera tarde demais o que estava acontecendo.

Um sol vermelho surgira no meio do deserto e o chão ficara ainda mais quente,os raios solares pareciam cegar-lhe,a claridade ofuscante do sol lhe golpeou os olhos com força e seus pés não suportavam tanta dor.

Harry deitou-se no chão,cobrindo-se com uma capa que convocara.

Ele nem se perguntou como podia fazer magia dentro de sua própria mente.

Voldemort continuou falando,as palavras que entravam nos ouvidos de Harry lhe provocavam uma dor intensa na cabeça.

Ele pensou que nunca mais veria Ginny,nem seus amigos. Isso lhe doeu o coraçã tinha que fazer alguma coisa.  
Então sentiu como se fosse abraçado por uma aura morna, que mudou-se por poucos segundos em um calor afetuoso.

Uma música chegou aos seus ouvidos,a voz feminina ecoava palavras que o fazia lembrar dos bons momentos da sua vida.

A música e a voz asmática de Voldemort confundiam seus ouvidos,mas a música era mais forte e era...  
Então ele viu o rosto de Ginny,que estava molhado de lágrimas.

Ginny não agia desse modo há muito tempo,desde que a salvara do basilisco.

Ela sempre apresentara a imagem de uma pessoa forte,racional e segura.

Ela parecia agora uma garotinh que acabara de perder seu brinquedo favorito.

-Harry,volte.-Ginny deu um sussurro em seu ouvido.-Volte para mim.

-Estou aqui,Cerejinha.-disse Harry.

Ginny olhou para ele e percebera o quão verdes continuavam sendo os olhos do rapaz,que pareciam emitir uma luminosidade própria.

-Você está bem...Harry?-Ginny perguntou.

Harry coçou fortemente a cicatriz.

Olhou envergonhado para todos que o observavam.

-Eu..eu...-ele gaguejou e abraçou Ginny.

Seus cabelos ruivos cheiravam a hortelã.

-Eu o vi novamente,Ginny,eu senti você perto de mim quando ele estava tentando me enlouquecer e isso me fez voltar.-Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Ah...Harry.-Ginny o abraçou fortemente e alisou seus rebeldes cabelos negros.

-Pensei que nunca mais a veria-Harry demonstrou estar a ponto de chorar.

Então Ginny voltou a ser a velha seus olhos,mostrava que compreendia o que Harry estava passando.

-Eu eu conversava com Tom,ele me fazia sentir desamparada e que ninguém se importava comigo.

Harry se perguntou como Ginny ainda guardava lembranças do diário de Tom Riddle.

Então Ginny olhou para todos os estudantes que estavam ao redor de Harry

-Podem voltar a já está descobrir como e por quê isso aconteceu.Não se preocupem.-ele dissera num tom que parecia com o da Minerva McGonagall.

Eles ficaram sozinhos num canto vazio da Sala Precisa da AD.

Saíram no final da tarde para contemplar a lua perto do lago.

Enquanto caminhavam pela margem do lago,Harry viu um menino louro e uma menina morena deitados na relva,muito próximos ao Lago.

Suas pequenas mãos enfiadas dentro da água.

Ginny,curiosa,perguntou:

-O que estão fazendo?

-Já fizeram essa pergunta hoje para nós.-disse o menino louro,seus olhos tinham a cor da pedra do olho de tigre.

-Nilo,não fale desse jeito.-disse a menina morena,de olhos lilases.-Estamos olhando os peixes.

-E o que eles têm de interessante?-Ginny continuou a conversa.

-Não é o que eles têm de interessante,mas como se tornam interessantes.-disse Nilo.-Mona não sabe muito disso.

Nilo mergulhou a mão na água gelada e um peixe azul marinho nadou perto dela e ele o agarrou.

-Olhe.-ele disse,e em pouco tempo,o peixe ficou amarelo canário.-Os peixes sempre mudam e eu gostaria de saber o por quê.

Então Nilo devolveu o peixe ao Lago.

-Estão vendo aquele cardume ali?São tantos peixes que mudam de cor a cada minuto,que não sabemos se são os mesmos que vimos há pouco tempo.-disse Mona.

Harry observou o peixes que alguns mudavam de peixes instigavam Harry a pensar ou relembrar algo ligado à que fosse misterioso.

Exatamente como as chamas da lareira o faziam viu que Ginny já se afeiçoara às crianç estava sentada ao lado deles. A noite chegara.

Harry encaminhou-se a ela e juntos,observaram a lua refletir-se no lago, de onde, puderam ver, um tentáculo azul transparente emergir.


End file.
